


Pet Names

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Haehyuk (or Eunhae), I don't know if this a semi canon or not, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Oh, Kyuhyunnie, kau harus mengaku kalah dari HaeHyuk hyung mu kali ini.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya drabble singkat sebelum chapter baru Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek kembali di post :)  
> Oh iya, author baru bikin akun ig (kyon0_2) khusus untuk update tentang ff baru dan chap baru, jika berkenan boleh di follow, langsung di follback kok :3

Saat ini Super Junior sedang berada diruang ganti Super Show 8 di Jakarta, istirahat sebentar sambil melakukan touch up pada riasan mereka sebelum harus kembali tampil lagi dipanggung. Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang juga sedang di duduki Hyukjae. Bosan hanya menunggu, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setidaknya bermain mobile game bukanlah pilihan buruk.

"Fishy, apa riasan ku benar – benar rapi? Kau tahu aku sangat berkeringat tadi"

"Oh, Love, tentu saja! Bahkan kau tampak semakin tampan! Siwon saja kalah tampan dengan mu, Hyukkie Love~"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kekasihnya dibandingkan dengan hyung monyet nya, tentu saja merengut tidak suka. Bagaimana pun, Siwon tetaplah yang paling tampan. Tatapannya ia arahkan pada pasangan HaeHyuk yang sekarang sedang saling melempar gombalan cheesy. Dan itu menggelikan di matanya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak iri! Tentu saja Siwon sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dalam hal itu!

"Kalian kekanakan sekali, memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan seperti itu"

"Maksud mu, pet names, Kyu?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jenaka. Maknae mereka itu tampak masih memasang tampang merengut yang tampak manis. Ayolah, normal bagi seorang seme sepertinya kalau dia mengatakan Kyuhyun itu manis. Bahkan Shinhwa hyung mereka juga akan berebut untuk 'menerkam' Kyuhyun jika saja pemuda manis itu belum di labeli sebagai kekasih dari visual grup mereka.

"Apa pun lah itu namanya"

"Seperti kau dan Siwon tidak punya panggilan seperti itu saja!"

"Oh, Monkey hyung, kami tidak menggunakan panggilan menggelikan dan kekanankan seperti itu"

Detik berikutnya, perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pecah. Perdebatan yang cukup bodoh menurut member lain, namun cukup untuk menimbulkan keributan dengan nada suara mereka yang tinggi, terutama Kyuhyun. Shindong yang merasa kasihan dengan ekspresi lelah leader nya, segera menawarkan headphone untuk menyumpal telinga pria yang tahun ini akan berusia 37 tahun tersebut, sedangkan dirinya sendiri mencoba pura – pura tuli. Ryeowook dan Yesung juga tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka memilih untuk berbagi earphone dan mendengarkan acak lagu yang ada di playlist Yesung. Sedangkan para manajer dan staff lainnya yang berada disana, segera melarikan diri keluar, kecuali para make up artist yang mulai menyumpal air pod di telinga mereka.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa Donghae yang kalang kabut mencoba memisahkan kekasihnya dengan maknae mereka. Ponsel Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tergeletak diatas meja, dengan layar menampilkan salah satu mobile game yang tidak jadi dimainkan. Hyukjae sudah dalam posisi berdiri sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajah maknae mereka itu beberapa kali dan didepannya, dalam posisi berdiri juga, Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dengan wajah angkuh. Perdebatan yang awalnya disebabkan oleh 'nama panggilan' itu, berganti dengan cepat menjadi acara mari-saling-lempar-hinaan. Donghae tidak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun berhasil memojokkan kekasihnya itu, dan beruntungnya ia karena matanya tak sengaja menangkap Siwon yang baru masuk ke ruang ganti mereka. Oh, tentu saja ia punya ide brilian.

"Hei Kyu! Aku punya pertanyaan cepat. Apa yang dihasilkan oleh lebah?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih sibuk saling tatap dengan Hyukjae, segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, lalu mengernyit. Gagal menangkap tatapan licik hyung nya itu.

"Huh? Apa? Madu?"

"Kalau dalam bahasa inggris?"

"Ukh… Honey?"

Saat itu lah, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengerjap lalu sedikit bergetar, saat pemilik lengan itu bersuara tepat disamping telinganya. Jangan salahkan ia, itu karena telinganya memang cukup sensitive.

"Yes, Baby Kyu?"

Donghae tersenyum puas, bangga karena rencananya berhasil, dan Hyukjae sendiri sibuk mencibir maknae mereka itu dengan kalimat, 'Dasar evil pembohong'. Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan ingin sekali melarikan diri dari sana. Sayang, kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa dan semakin mempererat pelukan dipinggangnya.

Oh, Kyuhyunnie, kau harus mengaku kalah dari HaeHyuk hyung mu kali ini.

\---

END


End file.
